Sepia Tock: Guess Whoof' Teaser
by Akiyama Shijin
Summary: "Doctor, what is going on?" "Romana, you are going to have to trust me and activate the Chameleon arch!" "While we're crashing?" "Yes, Dammit. So, hop to it! We need to turn in to the species of this planet to be able to hide!" "Too late for that!" "What!" "What" Unison: "WHAT!"


A/N: Hello, and welcome to the First installment of the 'Sepia Tock: Guess Whoof?' inspired by the story by CanvasWolfDoll (obviously) and takes place after 'Sepia Tock Hearth's Warming Carol' and involves Elements of 'Sepia Tock: Adventures of PonyVille Clockmaker.' No, I will not abandon 'Legend of Frost Val', just putting it on hiatus. I may no longer require OC's but can you please send in some reviews! You guys are my inspiration!

So let us begin!

Disclaimer: 'MLP: FiM', 'Sepia Tock', 'Doctor Who' are not mine.

Pinkie Pie: Allons-y!

* * *

Interlude: Sepia Tock: Guess Whoof?

* * *

"Minuette, can you get me my screwdriver?" A male voice calls from the inside the work room of Pony Ville Clock shop. "Sepia, we have a lot of screwdrivers. Please clarify which one" A female voice calls out to the male.

"The one with the blue tip" The stallion says.

That stallion is Sepia Tock, Pony Ville's Clock Maker and Resident 'Time Pony'. Recently, after embracing the Doctor Whoof persona after his 'incident' he started on his 'TARDIS' project to make it more realistic and to add the magic to the fictional character. He then started hearing a drum beat in his head, but ignored it. 'tap, tap, tap, tap' the beat goes, and it started getting louder. So, he asked the princess to return the watch, as it gives him comfort.

"Sepia… Look, I know you're into this project to convince your past self to become more social, but starting to use the sonic screwdriver, that's a bit too far, don't you think?" The mare says.

The Mare in question is none other than Minuette Colgate, Sepia Tock's best friend and assistant. Both Mr. Tock and Ms Colgate own fob watches, both unable to open it… Until recently.

"Colgate, I'm perfectly fine. I'm not using that old thing, just going to make it actually work. Besides, the TARDIS is almost done and my Clockwork wings are, too." Sepia states quite smugly.

"Hey, have you tried opening your Pocket watch yet?" Colgate asks. "No, Colgate. I don't want to end up like Ragged Rock. He was crazy." Sepia deadpanned. "Well, mine won't budge… wait are the watches suppose to glow like that?" Colgate asks looking at the interconnected pocket watches. One glows blue, while the others glow yellow. Sepia hears the drum beat from the yellow watch, while Minuette hears it from the blue. Once opened, both bodies glow according to the color of watch they opened. Sepia Tock then collapses and Minuette lands on top of him.

**British Narrator: 3 hours later**

Sepia Tock open his eyes to find Minuette on top of him. Only, he doesn't agree to being Sepia Tock, but to another name. Minuette also awakens to find herself on top of Sepia, but she doesn't consider herself as Minuette anymore.

"Ouch. My head hurts. Romana are you ok?" Sepia says "Yes Doctor, I'm fine. Even more so, now that I'm on top." Colgate says with a seductive smile.

Sepia Tock **IS** Doctor Whoof, Colgate is Romana, figures whom they resent. They are Time Ponies, who can travel through Time and Space in TARDISes or **T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imensions **i**n **S**pace. He and Romana, the last of their kind, both former High Lord Presidents of Gallifrey, and lovers in the Doctor's 4th incarnation and in Romana's 2nd incarnation. The Doctor is in his 10th incarnation, while Romana is in her 4th. When the Doctor and Romana were using the 'Chameleon Arch' it had a malfunction and Romana had unintentionally given three of her incarnations to the Doctor. Now both had six incarnations left.

"Hello, Doc! Soarin' here. What's new?" Soarin says in his excited tone of voice.

"Uh, Soarin, not right now. Um… … Colgate is in heat!" Doctor says. "So, um, how do I put this gently? RUN!" He yells at Soarin. As soon as he heard run, he flew for his life. Faster than his record he flew out of the basement and out of the store in 6 seconds flat.

"Now that we have time to ourselves… "The Doctor says, sultry look in his eye, "We can start what needs to be finished" Romana continued

Suddenly, Romana is covered in a purple aura floating her away from the Doctor. "aw, but it was just getting good." Romana whines. The Doctor, even though he is the victim, also looks disappointed.

"Colgate, what are you thinking? He is your boss and best friend, why would you just get at him?" Twilight Sparkle asks. "Um, Heat." The Doctor deadpanned. "Oh. Well, just control yourself, ok?" Twilight is needed to be reassured. But, she won't believe a lie. "I was enjoying it actually" Doctor Whoof stated. "You OK there, Sepia?" Twilight asks. Unsure if she should call him by his alias. "Yes, Midnight Twinkle, I'm fine." The Doctor says in his classic manner. Unknown to the Doctor, that will become his pet name for her in the future. "Doctor?" Twilight asks, a bit more unsure. "You called?" The Doctor says. "Um, dear, I think we should be more subtle. You put her in shock." Romana told the Doctor. "Yes, I am aware." The Doctor said.

"Now what?" Romana asks. "We try and remember why and how we ended up here. After all, the readers need to be enlightened. It's not fair that we just roam around Pony Ville, without anyone –"

"any_pony_" Romana corrected

"Er, right, any_pony_ knowing how we got here." The Doctor Continued

"The TARDIS. That's how we got here. How else?" Romana states

"Well, there's the fact that I am building a NEW TARDIS, so the readers would ask, 'what in the name of Rassilon happened to the TARDIS?'" The Doctor explains

"Hmm, I guess you're right. So, Origin Story Time?"

"Hmm, after the Sneak Peak for the 2nd installment, which is a new story. Weeell, that's the origin story anyway sooooo. Wait a second, this is just a teaser, right?" The Doctor rambles on

"Yep!" Romana exclaims

"Alright, time to let that narrator do the 'next time on Doctor Who' bit"

"Nah, can't use it. Copyright"

"Darn, oh well, Allons-y!"

"Way to break the fourth wall Doctor!" Romana exclaims with glee

* * *

And that my friends, is just what to expect in the next Legend of Frost Val chapter: Comedy, Drama, Friendship, Romance, Breaking the Fourth Wall, and a whole lot of Timey – Whimey stuffs


End file.
